zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Faudo Cult
Note: List of spells does not include those gained after this arc. Faudo Cultists The Faudo cultists are a group of mamodos who are controlling Faudo in order to win the tournament. However, in the end, all of them were defeated one by one. Faudo's Master Riou and Banikis Gigo Ability: Beasts Book burned by: Zeno and Dufort *Fanon Riou Diou: Riou creates a giant yellow cerberus from his stomach. *Garu Fanon: Riou fires a spinning creature with lots of teeth from his stomach. *Fanon: Riou creates a ghost from his stomach. *Gigano Fanon: Riou creates a lion from his stomach. *Go Fanon: Riou creates a creature from his stomach with spiky armor. *Gurga Dorufanon: Riou shoots a reptilian creature with a huge drill emenating from its mouth at the enemy. *Vargas Farlon: The fangs on the mouth of Riou's stomach extend spearing the enemy. *Argas Fanon: A beast-like face appears from the ground and closes its mouth becoming a barrier/shield. *Fanon Doron: The huge head of a lion appears from Riou's stomach and charges at the enemy. It can also grab the enemy with its mane. *Girfadom Barsuruk: One of Riou's most powerful spells strengthening his body and changing his form into a monstrous version of himself. *Uigar Fanon: Riou fires a blast of wind pressure from his stomach with the shape of a fang/fangs. Anime: Riou's role is generally the same in the anime as in the manga, however, in the anime, he defeats Earth and outlasts all of his minions but Kiees. Zeno and Dufort ' Element: Lightning Book Burned: By Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine *Zaker: Zeno shoots a powerful bolt of lightning from his hand. *Zakeruga: A concentrated beam of lightning fired from the palm. *Teozaker: The technique which creates a powerful thunderbolt from Zeno's hand. A powered-up version of Zaker. *Jauro Zakeruga: Shoots an enormous ring of electricity with many Zakers emenating from it. *Bargirdo Zakeruga: Tremendous burst of lightning from above that fries the enemy. *Raja Zaker: Creates a shockwave of electricity. Manga-only attack, gained in chapter 263. *Swordo Zakeruga: A huge sword with a blade made of lightning is summoned, which Zeno can hold and use as a physical weapon. *Ganreizu Zaker: A multi-turret gun is summoned, allowing for several small blasts of lightning to be thrown out at the same time. *Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga: Zeno summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string to slice and smash through anything. *Jigadirasu Uruzakeruga: Zeno's strongest spell which summons a massive, winged thunder god. Said entity fires five thunderbolts from the holes/cannons on its body which merge into one tremendous Zakeruga blast. Followers The following is a list of mamodo who team up with Riou while he was in control of Faudo and later Zeno after he defeated Riou and took control of Faudo. 'Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo Ability: Shadows Book burned by: Ponygon and Kafka (Zeno and Dufort in the anime) *Orshido Sharon: Zaruchimu creates lights from his eyes, then the created shadows entangle people. *Shidona Swordo: Zaruchimu makes a giant shadow sword. *Jiborou Sheedon: Zaruchimu makes a shadow creature with scythe arms. *Ganzu Shidosen: Energy is fired through shadows that have been converted into cylinders. *Shidona Dippu: Zaruchimu makes two shadow swords. *Shidona Shield: Zaruchimu makes a shadow shield. *Shidona Di Shizaruk: Zaruchimu gains shadow claws. *Orda Shidona: Zaruchimu manipulates arrows composed of shadows to pierce/attack the enemy. Anime: Zaruchimu is defeated by Zeno for obstructing the latter's path to Riou. Buzarai and Kazu Ability: Axes Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo *Gazuron: Buzari throws his axe. *Go Gazushield: Buzari uses an axe as a shield. *Urujim Gazun: Buzari spins his axe really fast, creating a tornado. *Barudo Gazuron: Buzari attacks with multiple axes. *Rajia Gazun: Buzari slams his axe on the ground, then a Gravirei effect activates. *Gigano Gazuron: Buzari fires a giant axe like thingy. *Dioga Gazuron: A stronger version of Gigano Gazuron. Keith and Berun Ability: Light Book burned by: Bari and Gustav *Ganzu Ginisu: Kiees fires multiple lasers. *Gigano Ginisu: Kiees fires a mass of lasers. *Am Garuginisu: Kiees launches his spring-like fists with a green light around them. *Go Garuginisu: Kiees's body spins in an energy tornado. *Doruginisu: Kiees creates a drill around his hand. *Vargas Ginisukan: Kiees creates a large amount of ricocheting lasers. *Kiron Ginisu: Kiees makes a powerful blade of light that is fired at the opponent. *Dioga Ginisudon: Kiess fires a large laser. Anime: Initially fighting Kanchome and Zatch instead of the whole ally team, Kiees still fights against Bari in the tower. However, he is one of two Faudo cultists to survive to the end of the tower with the other being Purio. Purio and Lupa Element: Saliva Book Burned by: Clear Note and Vino *Dareido: Spits glue at the enemy. *Poreido: Spits a paralyzing substance at the enemy. *Mokerudo: Breathes out a smokescreen. *Joboido: Spits acid. *Gigano Joboido: Powered-up version of Joboido. *Nureido: Spits oil. *Mosureido: Spits an itching powder. *Amireido: Spits out an impenetrable green net. Fango and Adler Ability: Fire Book burned by: Riya and Aleshie (Ponygon and Kafka in the anime) *Alsem Gadyudon: Fango fires a big blast of fire from his "satellites". *Karping Gadyoo: Fango shoots a big blast of fire. *Wallu Gadyun: Fango shoots a shield of fire from 2 "satellites". *Rondo Gadyu: Fango's "satellites" go sideways and shoot fire. *Ordi Gadyu: Fango fires a fireball. *Gadyusen: Fango fires a blast of fire. *Riol Gadyuga: Fango shoots two beams of fire via this spell. *Dio Gadyuga: Fango summons a great burst of flames toward the opponnent. Note: Fango and Adler were a team Kido and Doctor Riddles wanted to have help fight the Ancient Mamodo. Anime: Fango's story is very different in the anime. He doesn't get the Godufa upgrade, he doesn't team up with Zaruchimu and Raushin and his book is not destroyed by Riya. Instead Fango teams up with the snake mamodo Jedun and his partner Eskaruro Run and they fight Ponygon and Karudio and lose their books in the battle. Gyaron and Harry Jet Ability: Physical Metal (Lasers in the anime) Book burned by: Ted and Jido (Riya and Aleshie in the anime) *Emalion Baskardo: Gyaron fires a large metal pointy thingy. It gains a new appearance if Gyaron's already using Dio Ma Baskarg. *Dio Ma Baskarg: A spell that increases Gyaron's size and strengthens his body. *Gyan Baskardo: Gyaron fires a cone shaped laser. (Anime only) *Aramu Baskarg: Gyaron fires boomerang lasers. (Anime only) *Am Baskarg: Gyaron's fist transforms into a rocket shape and strikes the opponent. *Ray Baskarg: Spell that strengthens his legs allowing him to move with much speed. *Gigam Baskarg: Another spell similar to the one above, but strengthening his arms instead. Anime: As the anime diverged from the manga just as Gyaron's character was outlined, he is very different in the anime. He is teamed up with Rodeaux on the second level of Faudo's neck and faces off with Zatch and Riya, the latter of whom defeats him in the same manner as Fango in the manga. Gyaron has a different fighting style in the anime, with his spells being based on lasers rather than physical upgrades as in the manga. The only spell he retains in both versions is his strongest, Emarion Basukādo. Additionally, Gyaron addresses Harry by his first name in the anime and his surname in the manga. Jedun and Eskaruro Run Ability: Snakes Book burned by: Zatch and Kiyo (Ponygon and Kafk in the anime) *Babio Gunoobio: Jedun fires many giant snakes. *Gunobion: Jedun's arms become snakes. *Garubabion: Jedun flies up and becomes a spinning disc. *Gigano Gunobion: A stronger Gunobion, but his arms convert into 1 snake. *Vargas Gunobion: He shoots many snakes in a circular formation at the opponent. *Bobi Gunobirug: Spell which transform Jedun's body into a shield shape. *Gigano Gudoruk: Big spikes grow out of his armor. *Dima Gunobion: Many snakes appear from Jedun's body. Anime: Jedun is considerably more malicious in the anime. He shows no signs of being shy, his reason for being silent in the manga, and indeed cackles gleefully at the prospect of Faudo obliterating the entire country of China. He is defeated when Ponygon overheats his barrier, followed by Karudio freezing it and shattering in, then burning his book. He is also shown to have three spells, while in the manga he has eight spells. Rodeaux and Chita Ability: Wings Book burned by: Purio and Lupa (Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo in the anime) *Dioga Ragyur: Rodeaux shoots an energy blast from his wings. *Ganzu Ragyur: Rodeaux shoots multiple bullets from his wings. *Ragyur Rosudo: Rodeaux's wings become a scythe. *Gigano Ragyur: A smaller version of Dioga Ragyuuru. *Garuragyurga: Rodeaux's wings transform into an energy corkscrew. *Giron Ragyur: Rodeaux's wings become spikes. *Dio Baoru Ragyurga: Rodeaux shoots 2 blasts of energy from his wings. *Ragyur: A smaller version of Gigano Ragyuuru. *Ragyurga: A beam version of the Garuragyuuga spell. Anime: In the anime, it is Rodeaux who sends back Wonrei. He then intrudes on Zatch and Riya's fight with Gyaron, producing a captured Li-en and reiterating a story of how Wonrei begged him for life. After Zatch intimidates him into telling the real story, the captured Li-en reveals "herself" to be Zaruchimu, who slices Rodeaux's book in half for his weakness. Note: In the manga, Rodeaux rebells against Zeno, but because of the Godufa contract his body is full of Faudo's cells that started to deteriorate his body and kill him the moment he attack Zeno, who was in control of Faudo, and with every subsequent attack he loses a limb until Purio lit his book on fire so that he wouldn't die after his final attack. Hougan and Million Suit Ability: Flaming axes (anime only) Book burned by: Arth and Elly *Emuru Akusu: Hougan's axe gets engulfed in flames. *Gigano Emuru Akusu: A stronger form of Emuru Akusu The Cursed The following is a list of mamodo teams who were force to work with Riou because he placed a deadly curse of the human partners that would kill them after a set period of time unles they worked for him: Cherish and Nicole Ability: Crystals Book burned by: Zeno and Dufort (Faudo's Heart Guardian in the anime) *Dioga Kofarudon: Cherish launches a giant crystal. *Gurardo Ma Kofar: A sniper gun is created, which Cherish uses to fire crystal bullets from long range towards her opponent. *Go Kofar: Cherish fires a crystal. *Gare Kofar: Cherish fires multiple crystals. *Kofar: A small gem is fired from her fingertip. *Gigano Kofar: Cherish discharges a very large crystal from her hands. *Ganzu Go Kofar: Cherish shoots many large crystals from her hands. Anime: Choosing to stay on Riou's side even after waking Faudo, Cherish is forced to fight Ted on her own before sacrificing herself against the Heart guardian. Considering she remained in her disguise through the end of the anime, Nicole's gender remains unknown. Note: In the manga, after Riou was defeated Zeno torture and burned her with his lighting until she started to obey him out of fear. Cherish worked for Zeno until Ted sacrife himself to save her from her own fears, after his sacrife she was a key component in Zeno's defeat. Arth and Elly Ability: Sword Book burned by: Goomu and Mir (Riou and Banikis in the anime) *Sworsen: Arth shoots another sword. *Go Swordo: Arth's sword gets charged with energy. *Jan Ji Swordo: Arth slams a giant energy sword downwards. *Borusen: Arth creates an afterimage. *Urusworto: Arth does multiple slashes. *Jerudo Ma Swordo: Arth does a super strong, fast, and invisible slash when the enemy enters a certain area. He can move, by shuffling his feet. *Barbaros Swordon: Arth creates giant arms and hands holding a giant sword with spikes on the side that thrust. *Gyan Bagyam Swordon: Arth creates giant arms and hands holding a giant sword with a curved point that slashes downwards. *Godima Swordo: Arth charges more energy into his sword than he does with Go Sorudo. *Varuseere Ozu Mar Swordon: Various giant swords attack the enemy. Anime: Arth does not survive to the end of Faudo in the anime, finding himself returned from a confrontation with Riou. Also, Zatch meets Arth before Koral Q in the anime. Note: Arth's sword absorbs a mamodo's power and like Riya and Aleshie they never joined Riou even though Ellie was cursed. Riya and Aleshie Ability: His own body Book burned by: Zaruchimu and Raushin Mo (Zeno and Dufort in the anime) *Garbanio: Riya's horn extends. *Ganzu Niosen: Riya fires multiple bullets from his belly. *Go Amuruk: Riya's arm becomes longer. *Raija Shirunio: Riya's belly extends to become a shield. *Shao Neodoruk: Riya tackles forward, gaining the appearance of a giant creature. *Nidoruk: Riya's body becomes rocky. *Go Niodoruk: Riya's body gets bigger and he gets claws. *Pikku Garunio: Riya fires a beam-like sword from his hand. *Garudoruk Nioruk: Riya spins rapidly. *Baldo Niosen: Riya fires large projectiles from his belly. *Digo Shirushio: An enormous shield similar to the armor on Riya's stomach appears to block attacks. Anime: Riya and Aleshie's story is the same in the anime except they burn the book of Gyaron but not Fango and Riya gets sent back by Zeno to protect Zatch. Note: Although Aleshie was curse he never joined Riou. Wonrei and Li-en Element: Martial Arts and Strengthening Book Burned by: Tia and Megumi (Rodeaux and Chita in the anime) *Rerudo: Creates a glass-like shield. *Redoruk: Strengthens the legs. *Go Boren: Discharges energy from the fist. *Ganzu Boren: Fires multiple shots of Go Boren. *Go Redoruk: Powered-up Redoruk. *Garu Redoruk: Spins at high speeds like a drill. *Rao Diboren: Energy takes the form of a huge white tiger. *Go Rerudo: A powered-up version of Rerudo. *Dio Redoruk: Powered-up Go Redoruk. *Rofo Diboren: Summons an enormous tiger paw which slashes at the enemy. *Garfo Diboren: A great white tiger slashes with its paw. *Goraiou Diboren: Powered-up version of Rao Diboren. Anti-Faudo Heretics This is a list of the mamodo teams that originally infiltrated Faudo and fought against the cult on Faudo's insides: Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine Element: Lightning *Zaker: Attacks with a blast of lightning. *Rashield: Summons a shield in front. Any projectile that hits it will be reflected, damaging the opponent with a combination of their own attack and lightning energy. *Jikerdor: An energy ball that magnetizes an opponent. *Bao Zakeruga: Zatch's most powerful attack. It takes the form of a lightning dragon, but changes shape as he gets stronger. *Zakeruga: A concentrated, piercing version of Zaker that travels in a straight line. *Rauzaruk: A rainbow-colored lightning bolt hits Zatch and temporarily increases his strength and speed. However, no other spells can be used during this time. *Zaguruzemu: An attack that charges the target with electricity, amplifying the effect of Zatch's spells. * Baou Kurou Disugurugu: Zatch summons an immense clawed hand similar to that of the Bao Zakeruga dragon, and attacks his enemy with it. Zatch uses his hand to control the clawed hand and does not lose consciousness. *Ganreizu Zaker: Six cannons shoot many Zaker balls. *Teozaker: A power-up Zaker that strikes with an electric explosion and it's better than Zakerga. *Maazu Jikerudon: Similar to Jikerdor, but has the ability to deflect enemy attacks. When it comes into contact with the enemy, it pulls them inside and electrocutes them. Kanchomé and Parco Folgore Element: Transformation/Illusion Book Burned: By Clear Note & Vino *Poruk: Transforms Kanchome, but does not give him any special abilities. *Koporuk: Makes Kanchome small and weaker than usual. *Dika Poruk: Creates the illusion of a gigantic Kanchomé; the real Kanchomé is his original size and strength. Whenever enemy spells hit the illusory giant, it actually just passes right through it, but clouds of smoke emerge from the hit spot, causing it to seem as though the spell connected but had no effect on "Kanchomé." Like Poruku, this spell manages to fool opponents for as long as required, especially because of the illusory Kanchomé's seeming invulnerability. *Dima Buruk: Spell which creates numerous strengthened copies of Kanchomé. They each have about the same strength as a Rauzaruk-supported Zatch. Tia and Megumi Element: Shields/Energy Boomerangs Book Burned: By Clear Note & Vino *Saisu Fires a golden boomerang that explodes. *Seoshi: Makes a huge, protective, shield dome around Tia and Megumi. *Ma Seshield: Makes a huge round, pink and gold shield with a winged fan in the center to repel attacks. *Giga La Seoshi: Circular barrier that traps opponents and deflects their attacks back at them. *SaifogeoP Spell that creates a floating sword which heals a human or mamodo when struck by it. This is a trump card in battle and is often used to heal Tia's teammates. *Chajiru Saifodon: Conditional spell similar to Saifogeo in appearance which is powered by Tia's anger. Any bitter experiences are played back via a mirror of the goddess-like figure's chest and the power builds with each image. The appearance of the goddess becomes more demonic as well, and once the spell is ready Tia launches it at the opponent. *Chajiru Seshirudon: One of Tia's most powerful defense spells which summons three goddesses. It's a conditional spell which works much like Chajiru Saifodon, but is powered by Tia's determination to protect her friends. Ponygon and Kafka Sunbeam Element: Fire Armor Book Burned By: Sunbeam (to protect Ponygon from further injury) *Shudoruk: Ponygon gains an armored body and super speed. *Go Shudoruk: Ponygon's powered-up form in which he becomes bigger, stronger, and receives new armor. *Dioemuru Shudoruk - Ponygon receives flame-based armor, which allows him to manipulate fire for offensive and defensive purposes. The Fallen This is a list of anti cultist mamodo teams who were defeated in the fight against the Faudo Cult. Ted and Jido Ability: Physical Upgrades Book burned By: Gyaron and Harry Jet *Doraguna Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase *Sekan Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase more than Doragunaa Naguru *Sazu Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase more than Sekan Naguru *Forusu Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase more than Saazu Naguru *Makishimanu Naguru: Ted's body gets enveloped in an aura that makes him stronger *Fifisu Naguru: Ted's strength and speed increase more than Forusu Naguru *Doragunon Dionaguru: Ted's strength and speed increase more than Fifisu Naguru Anime: Although arriving at Faudo and fighting Cherish like in the manga, the duo are forced to fight against the tower's Heart Guardian, leading to Cherish being sent back and Ted ultimately surviving the Faudo assault. Also, Zatch meets Ted before Koral Q in the anime. Karudio and Sauzaa Ability: Ice Armor Book burned by: Faudo's Heart Guardian *Gidoruk: The same as Ponygon's Shudoruk, but icey *Go Gidoruk: The same as Ponygon's Go Shudoruk, but icey *Diō Gikoru Gidoruk: The same as Ponygon's Dio Mur Shudoruk, but icey *Diō Gikorio Gidoruk: A stronger Diō Gikoru Gidoruk Anime: Karudio assists Ponygon in fighting off and sending back Fango and Jedun, and manages to survive and evacuate out of Faudo. Momon and Elle Chivas Ability: Trickery Book burned by: Zeno and Dufort *Amuron: Momon's arm stretches *Aguraruk: Momon goes underground and pops up somewhere else *Oro Norojio: Momon shoots a beam that slows down the target for 8 seconds *Minfei Mimirugu: Momon's ears get bigger, allowing him to fly *Mimiruo Mifanon: Spell which creates rings that divert other attacks. *Fei Miruruk: Momon jumps really high. Vincent Bari and Gustav Element: Vortexes Book burned by: Sunbeam (With Gustav's permission) *Zonis: A powerful beam Bari fires from his antennas. *Gigano Zonis: A storng and larger verison of Zonis, that Bari can control with his hand. *Garazonis: Bari does a 360 degree spin, creating wind. This spell can drill through just about anything. *Doru Zonis: A drill made of energy that Bari wraps around his hand. *Dioga Zonisudon: Bari fires a super big and strong vortex *Zarushield: A powerful sheild spell. Bari summons a black and yellow shield with two horns on the top. The sheild is so powerful it is able to take Bao Zakuerga and have Bari come out unharmed. *Oru Zonis: A stronger Zonis *Aradomu Go Zonis: Bari creates a whirlpool of energy similar to Gigano Zonis *Amu Ra Zoruk: Bari's hands become incredibly strong and can catch opponent's attacks and throw them back at the enemy *Go Zarushield: A stronger Zarushield *Digaru Doruzonis: A stronger Garazonis Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Major Enemies Category:Riou